


All The Things I Didn't Say

by RazzelDazzel



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Needs a Hug, Diana Needs A Hug, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hera is a BITCH, Sadness, the author cried while writing this, they should just hug each other already k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzelDazzel/pseuds/RazzelDazzel
Summary: "Diana of Themyscira."Diana kept her head rigid, staring Clark in the eye."Due to your actions in yesterday's battle."She would not cry, she insisted to herself. She was a Amazon goddamnit, and Amazons didn't cry."You are hereby exiled from the Justice League of America, never to return to our legion of heroes."Apparently they did.-Wonder Woman was sent to toss a bomb into space, where it would safely explode, saving hundreds of lives.She made a different call.





	1. A Different Call.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the roller coaster y'all!  
> WonderBat is my OTP, so here I am, ready to take you on a magical journey of feels and fluff!  
> Sit back and relax (keep your tissues nearby) and get ready for some F&F!  
> 

[The Watchtower]  
[3:00 PM]

-

"Easy. In and out." Declared Clark Kent, known by some as Superman.  
Diana Prince, the majestic Wonder Woman, narrowed her eyes, but just a glimmer of humor sparkled in those dark orbs. "You are making it sound like a supermarket trip."  
Even Bruce Wayne, the usually emotionless Batman, couldn't help laughing, just a tiny bit. Of course, he always laughed at what Diana had to say, that was no secret.  
"Diana, please, this is serious business." But the withheld chuckle in his eyes told a different story. "Anyway, does anyone need to hear the plan again?"  
The other Justice League members shook their heads, except the Flash.  
"S-Man, I was totally listening, but just in case you might wanna repeat everything." Clark let out a icy breath, then pointed to the table, which lit up at his touch. "We enter here." The map glowed underneath his hand. "Batman and I will take out the guards, Flash and Green Lantern will retrieve the drugs, and Hawkgirl and J'onn will take the money. Then, Wonder Woman will throw the bomb into space, where it will peacefully explode, and we will leave. Remember, this is to be quick, no stalling. Got that?" "Loud and clear." The Flash chirped, settling back into his chair. "Great. We leave in a hour, so get as ready as you guys can. This will be fast, but we still need preparation. In a hour, I will leave with Wonder Woman, J'onn will go with Hawkgirl, Batman will take his...Batplane? And Green Lantern will take Flash in one of his bubble things." John muttered under his breath at his ring's force field being referred to as a 'bubble thing', but soon quieted down.

[The Island of Themyscira]  
[3:15 PM]

-

Diana observed the water lapping at her toes, the almost clear liquid surrounding her feet, then retreating, only to return yet again.  
Of course, none of her sisters knew she was present, she had wished to be alone, and was very skilled at shrouding herself, as she had had much practice as a child.  
Her sisters calling her 'Clay' still rang through her mind, and she had eventually developed a way to hide her presence, a way to be truly alone.  
The princess' dark mane rippled down her back, and she knew she would have to return to the Watchtower any moment from now.  
And yet...she had wanted to stay in Paradise just a bit longer, just a few seconds more.

Finally, she took a breath and lifted herself from the sand, tipping her chin towards the sky in a silent prayer.  
And then, the Amazon took off towards man's world.

[Somewhere In Arizona]  
[4:00 PM]

-

Diana touched down softly on the almost angry dirt, the ground appearing slightly burnt, as if it was simply a cake that had been left in the oven for too long.  
She watched as the other Justice League members arrived, and felt a hand resting on her shoulder.  
She gave Clark a uneasy smile, then put a hand instinctively on her belt, lightly gripping the hilt of the sword.  
Something she had wanted to ignore told her she was going to need it.  
"Okay, is everyone here?" Clark's brilliant blue orbs swept his teammates, silently checking off the presence of each one. "Perfect. Let's kick some ass."  
"Superman! There are children present!" Diana hissed, even though her tone was amused.  
Barry looked mildly offended.  
"I see we are now self-aware." Clark responded evenly.  
Before Diana could retort, Bruce cleared his throat.  
"Bickering afterward."  
Reluctantly, Diana and Clark nodded in sync, and together, the Justice League set to their tasks.

[4:15 PM]

-

"Hawkgirl, this is Wonder Woman, status?" Diana was currently fighting her way up to the floor she knew held the bomb, hoping a answer would arrive.  
"Lantern has the last suitcase. You're clear."  
"Heading up to the floor now."  
Diana deflected a stray bullet, briefly enjoying the look on the shooter's face. She knew this mission weighed on her, and this would be not a good time to screw up.  
Little did Diana know the soon to be revealed irony of that thought; marching up the stairway so proudly.  
According to the map stenciled on her arm, the floor containing the bomb lay just another staircase up, and there was about twenty seconds to reach the bomb and hurtle it into space, where it would calmly explode, harmless as a fly.  
Easy.  
In and out.  
Diana kicked down the door, ready to grab the bomb and get rid of the cursed thing.  
She soon found herself making a different call.


	2. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What a perfect storm."  
> -  
> Diana must choose between the human side of her and the super part of her, and her choice will affect her future, some way or another.

[Somewhere in Arizona]  
[4:15 PM]

Diana's eyes swept the room, and found something different then what she was expecting.  
The room was slightly small for a holder of a extremely powerful bomb, the ceiling was low enough to just brush Diana's hair.  
In the almost exact middle, a boy who couldn't have been over the age of ten sat, a rapidly beeping backpack strapped to his chest.  
Next to him, a Mexican woman knelt, sobbing relentlessly as she held his smaller hand, her petite body shaking.  
She looked up, fear in her eyes, then spotted Diana.  
"Please." She whispered, her dark orbs pleading. "Help him."  
Diana Prince, for one of the first times in her life, had no idea what to do as it dawned on her that the backpack _was_ the bomb.

She stuttered a few times, then saw the time left on the bomb.  
Ten seconds.  
Ten seconds to figure out what the hell she was going to do.  
Now nine.  
Diana was not naïve enough for a second to believe she could disarm the bomb. The only real option was to let it explode somewhere else. But the boy...  
She rushed over, knowing that _some_ decision had to be made.  
Diana went straight for her sword, going to work at the straps that held the bomb to the boy.  
Eight seconds.  
One off, three to go.  
Seven.

-

"Wonder Woman? Come in, Wonder Woman!" Shayera's voice was getting increasingly panicked over the comm.  
"Shayera, calm yourself. I'll bet she's flying it up now."  
John reassured her, but he was getting nervous himself.  
Diana should have replied, or at least signaled. And shouldn't they have been able to see her flying up?  
He fidgeted, beginning to have actual concern for both his friend and the mission.

-

Six.  
Diana hacked away at the last strap, her resolve cracking as her hands trembled.  
The woman whispered quietly, most likely praying.  
Diana would have too.  
Five.  
The sword finally cut through the last strap, and the bou was free.  
Four.  
Diana grabbed both the woman and the boy, as the bomb flashed red behind her.  
"No, no, I am too heavy." The Mexican insisted.  
"Take my boy instead.  
Three.  
The woman kissed her son's forehead, and exchanged a look with the Amazon. Diana nodded and ran to the window, taking off in flight. Two. The woman waved, tears still streaming down her cheeks as Diana flew, trying to get as far away as possible. One. \- "Uh...Sha-" The blast threw back John, and he landed unceremoniously at least a mile from his original position. Shayera, after coughing violently a few times in succession, tapped her earpiece. "Is everyone okay?" She asked across the comm link, and received shaken replies. "Wait, where's Diana?" \- Diana had landed in a very unladylike position on the packed sand, still holding the boy. Once the blast quieted, she made sure the young Mexican wasn't hurt, then drew herself to her knees, still coughing from the stirred sand. She heard crackling over the comms, and tapped her earpiece a few times to get it back into order. "Wonder Woman here." She coughed, attempting to clear her throat. "I am located..." she glanced around, trying to get her bearings. "Near the old gas station sign." After five minutes of complete intercom silence, Shayera spoke. "Diana, there was still people in the area." She struggled to find her voice, but managed to go on. "Two thousand people were killed." "What?" Her voice barely a whisper, Diana stood, the boy next to her. "I-I can explain-" "You know what that means." The comm went silent, and all Diana could do was stand and wait, feeling as if her world's ceiling had caved. \- [The Watchtower] [5:15 PM] Nobody has said anything to Diana for what had felt like hours, and no one had responded when she tried to make a failing attempt at explaining herself, that she had a reason, that it wasn't completely her fault. But it was. Yet, she would do it again if she had had the chance. They were sitting around the confernce table at the Watchtower, and for one of the first times nobody would even glance at Diana. Finally, Clark found his voice. "Diana, you saved one life so thousands would be lost." Diana said nothing, she simply couldn't. "Diana, you have a countless amount of blood on your hands." Still nothing. "Diana, because of you, two thousand families are going to go to sleep in tears." Diana bowed her head, and mumbled something. "What?" "I said," She took a breath. "Zeus, forgive my wretched soul." \- That evening, Diana sat at the conference table alone, her usually animated eyes hollow. "Oh Zeus, where did I go wrong? Yet, I do not regret it. I could not, _would not_ , let that little boy die." But tonight the gods paid her no heed, or perhaps they were listening, but just couldn't bring themselves to answer.

Tomorrow was her Judgement Day, and the Justice League was going to have a vote at daybreak, and her fate would be decided.  
If she was allowed to stay, so be it.  
However, if she was told to leave...well, she did not want to think of that.  
Whichever happened, she was going to accept it.  
As her mother had always said, there was no use crying over whatever could not be helped.  
She would accept it with her head held high.  
She would not shed a tear, if she was exiled that was.  
If she stayed, the news would hate her, but she would just have to deal with it.  
Quietly, she stood and walked to her room, feeling as if she was being watched by millions of hungry eyes.

-

That night, her dreams were restless, including a chess board that appeared to bear her fellow Justice League members, all on one side, and she was on the other, alone. Solitary.  
The chess board melted into a court room, the jury being sick interpationd of her friends, and the judge a man dressed in red, white, and blue. The American public, most likely.  
He pointed his staff at her, his lips moving, but Diana found herself unable to understand.  
Suddenly, thousands of birds descended from the ceiling, their screeches very real indeed. They each had the face of one of her sisters, and one who bore the face of Hippolyta landed on her shoulder.  
"Clay!" It squawked. "Clay!"  
"Clay!" The other birds took up the chant, and soon the jury joined in.  
Next, Diana was in a garden, and next to her sat a Mexican woman, with garlands of purple on her long dark hair.  
"Do you wish you had not saved my son?" The woman questioned of Diana. Her voice was not accusing, just asking a question. No anger, no sadness.  
"No, I do not regret it."  
"I see."  
They were quiet for a few moments, before the woman spoke.  
"I expect you know who I really am."  
Diana looked at her, her blue orbs calculating, before it hit her as one of Poseidon's waves had crashed upon her.  
"Hera." She breathed, and she suddenly felt stupid, not believing she hadn't seen it before.  
"Why?"  
"Oh, the woman was not Hera." Hera responded, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "But I was with her. And I approve of what you did, even if it was not beneficial to your future in man's world."  
"It was the right thing." Diana said back as simply as the goddess had.  
"Sometimes, there is a great difference between what is right and wrong. And oftentimes it does not matter which you choose, but rather how you react." Hera let out a sigh, watching a line of ducks cross their path.  
"I do regret torturing all of Zeus's wives." She went on. "Given the chance, I would not repeat. But you are lucky. You, my dear, have nothing to regret."  
With those words, the goddess disappeared, leaving Diana to sit in her dreams alone, until she was to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally done!!!  
> I apologize for the wait, but it's here!  
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!  
> Love y'all,  
> ~Razzel


	3. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you regret what you did?"  
> -  
> Diana couldn't say that she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back, bitches!  
> I know it's been a while, but here's another chapter to satisfy.  
> I am working on a quite long AO3 fic that it set to come out today or tomorrow, so be sure to look out for that!  
> ~Razzel

[The Watchtower]  
[3 AM]  
-  
Diana awoke when darkness still reigned, but she knew that everyone would soon be awake.  
Today, she knew, was that any ordinary day. No, this day was to decide if she was indeed going to have more ordinary days where she filed to the conference room, and heard/announced today's plan. Today she was filing to the confernce room, but for a different reason.  
Wasting no more time, Diana dressed quickly, donning blue leggings topped with a cherry red top, and of course, her girdle, belt, and tiara.  
Today was different, so today she had had to wear something different, something to show that she recognized the importance of the situation.  
Or maybe nobody gave much of a shit what she wore.  
Worth a shot, she supposed.  
Diana pulled her hair back into a tight crown braid, to show she was still a princess, and stared at herself in the mirror.  
Her blue eyes somehow seemed duller, as if Zeus had taken the light out of them. Her figure seemed as if it had been beat down by years of suffering, her usually erect shoulders hunched.  
No.  
She would not depart looking like a kicked puppy.  
She was Princess Diana of Themyscira, and, stay or leave, she was going to stand straight and tall, just as her mother would've liked.  
Diana straightened her posture, brought the fire back into her orbs, and brought her shoulders up.  
Only then did she give herself the nod of approval and then looked around the room once, wanting to remember every part of it.

-

Diana was the last to enter, feeling herself to be a defendant called to the stand.  
And her friends and comrades were her jury. She hated how much this made them out to be her enemies, in a way.  
Diana sat at her old seat, folding her hands in her lap as Clark cleared his throat, making brief eye contact with all around the table.  
"Today, we are to judge Diana of Themyscira for her actions in yesterday's battle. Today, we decide if she leaves or is permitted reluctantly to stay." He was just saying what they all already knew, just pausing the inventible.  
_This is **my** life_ , Diana thought bitterly, _**My** future we are discussing so lightly. Bastard. Stupid, stupid **man**_.

She sat politely, her back rigid. For once, no one would look at her. She was an outcast now, no matter what the decision was.  
Clark described the battle (as if they all hadn't witnessed the sorry affair), and the eventual outcome, but there were things he did not describe.  
Like the cries of the woman desperate to save her son.  
Or the majesty of the mushroom cloud.  
Or the confused boy asking for his mother.  
Things he could not describe.  
Things only Diana could describe.  
But she clearly didn't have much of a say in this, so she let the moment pass.  
"Usually, Diana would be taken to court for manslaughter. But she can evade that, as she has diplomatic immunity, and we would most certainly have war with Themyscira if the government laid a hand on her.  
"Now, we will vote. In front of you, you have your ballots. Once everyone had voted, I shall count the votes, and her fate will be decided."  
Diana stayed staring into space, not really looking at anything.  
Not really seeing.

-

Clark counted the votes for one agonizing minute, then counted them again, probably to buy time.  
He let another three pass before folding the ballots and tossing them in the bin.  
"The vote was unanimous." He announced, and Diana's heart leapt for just a second, taking the ridiculous belief that it could fly. Clark cleared his throat.  
"Diana of Themyscira."  
Diana kept her head rigid, staring Clark in the eye.  
"Due to your actions in yesterday's battle."  
She would not cry, she insisted to herself. She was a Amazon goddamnit, and Amazons didn't cry.  
"You are hereby exiled from the Justice League of America, never to return to our legion of heroes."  
Apparently they did.  
But that was a overstatement.  
A single tear latched onto her eyelash, and did not make it down, sparing Diana's pride.  
"Do you regret what you did?"  
"No. I do not." She could've said more, said something to defend herself. Something to explain what she did.  
She could have said anything, but she could not bring herself to.  
"Then leave. Do not speak with us again."  
Unanimous.  
Diana stood, somehow making it to her feet.  
Unanimous.  
She turned, walking towards the door on feet made of stone.  
Unanimous.  
She turned her elegant profile to the side and nodded once, then left the Watchtower.  
Unanimous  
That would be the last time she would ever step foot into the Watchtower.  
At least, she thought it was.

-

[The Island Of Themyscira]  
[3:00 PM]

"Diana, I knew you would return to us."  
Diana gave a fake smile, hoping her mask would hold strong.  
"My Amazons, your sister has returned to us!"  
Diana's dark hair tangled in the wind, having be set free a few moments earlier.  
"My Amazons, your princess has shed man's world!"  
Hippolyta placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, clear tears of joy in her eyes as the Amazons clapped and cheered, no longer calling her Clay.  
"She will not leave us again!" She glanced at Diana, and her smile was true this time.  
"Yes, Mother. I finally know..." She paused, taking a long look at all of the gathered Amazons, running her eyes over a sight that had long been forgotten to her.  
"I finally know where I belong."  
Hippolyta was crying now, and she hugged her daughter tightly, and the Amazons cheered.  
The Amazons.  
Her people.  
And in that moment, Diana made a promise to herself.  
No more Watchtower.  
No more men.  
No more loud noises, or confusing roads.  
No more angry cities.  
The chant went up: "Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman!"  
Diana shook her head.  
"I am not Wonder Woman." She spread her arms, as if taking them into a collective hug. "Call me Diana."  
No more America. No more Wonder Woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the wild cliffhanger.  
> Watch as it ends this chapter, hopefully leaving you on the edge of your seat.  
> That's what they're for, after all.  
> But fear not! The next chapter will arrive soon, and hopefully you won't have fallen off that seat of yours...  
> ~Razzel


End file.
